Dreams and Wishes
by CoffeeShopWriter
Summary: Justin Bieber is a little bit too crazed by his fans, and has to stay in his lawyer's house for the time being. But when he makes friends with his daughter, Eve, things get more complicated then he ever imagined. Complete!
1. My new place

**Hey all, I'm back! i hope this story is as good as the one I deleted that everyone loved. Anyway, this is an average love story, like all the other ones, but I hope it's at least a little different. **

**-ccgift904**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justin Bieber, or his ! ;)**

Chapter One

"Hey! Wake up, Justin, we're here," my manager, Scooter, said. He shook my shoulder, and when I moaned and pulled my hood over my eyes, he slapped my head. It snapped up quickly.

"Okay, I'm up, God!" I said, kind of crabby from all the sleep I didn't get on the plane. I was too busy talking to Ryan and my other buddies.

"Whatever. Let's go." Scooter sounded mean, but I knew he was just as tired as I was. Being the busy manager that he is, he handles clients by phone, computer, or in person, like me. My mom wasn't here with me, so he has to be the one to take care of me.

We knocked on the door of the mediocre-sized house. I wondered why a lawyer like mine would choose such a small house when I knew how much money he was probably making.

A girl answered the door. She looked us up and down, like she was judging us, then gave a small smile. "Come on in," she said, and led us to the living room. "My dad will be down in a second, he's just finishing up a meeting."

She left to get us some drinks, and when she came back she had her dad. He looked like the kind of guy who never smiled, and only had a formal politeness to him. Scooter straightened up from his spot on the couch. I felt like doing the same, but decided I was too tired to do anything but keep my eyes open.

Scooter and my lawyer talked about my current situation, how I needed to stay away from the public due to threats on my life. I should have been creeped out and maybe scared, but all I could think about was how I was now on vacation from the press and the screaming fans, since they didn't know where I was.

I got bored pretty quickly and looked around for something to do. I studied Mr. Vick's (my lawyer) daughter out of the corner of my eye. She had wavy, dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a look on her face that I couldn't really describe. Almost like underneath that politeness, she was crying. It made me real sad.

I knew right then that I should be this girl's friend. She needed one, it looked like, and I felt like I should be there for her. I didn't even know her name, though.

"It's settled then," Mr. Vick said. He stood up. "Mr. Bieber will stay here until his safety is back in order.

"Thank you sir," I spoke for the first time.

"His stuff is in the car. Justin, go get it." My manager elbowed me softly, and I scowled.

I sighed, about to get up, when Mr. Vick interrupted me. "No, don't get up, we'll have Macy take care of it. MACY!"

A big Mexican woman bustles through the door. "Get Mr. Bieber's things," Mr. Vick, and she nodded once and hurried out the front door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. Vick's daughter wince. I gave her a questioning look. Mr. Vick followed my gaze and chuckled humorlessly.

"Where are my manners? This is my daughter, Eve. She and I have different… views of our housekeeper. Well, Eve, why don't you show Justin around the house?"

She nodded just like Macy did, and led the way out the door.

"This is the kitchen… family room… dining room… and I'll take you upstairs to show you you're room."

"What's your deal with Macy?" I asked while we went upstairs.

She hesitated, then said, "It's kind of like Cinderella, how my dad orders her around. She's not even getting paid very well, even though we all know she could have a much bigger salary. She's only been here for a few months, and it won't be long before she quits. Everyone does."

A look of pain came across her face, and something strange came over me. I wanted to put an arm around her, comfort her until she smiled. _That's weird, though. Don't do that_. I twitched my arm, but kept it down. Keeping my eyes on the floor, I responded, "Oh. I never thought about it like that."

There was an awkward silence, and Eve showed me around the upstairs. I wondered again why they had such a small house when Eve herself said they had enough money.

"So," Eve said when we had finished. "That's it."

"Sweet. Love it."

"Me too."

"Guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay."


	2. What is this feeling?

**Ready for CHAPTER 2? This is a little bit longer chapter, hope you like it! PLZ don't be too mean in the reviews that i know you'll write, right? ;)**

Chapter Two

_I was running. Not away from the house, just around it. I was laughing, smiling. I was having fun, a foreign concept to me lately. I heard a girl's laughter. I looked around for the sound, but before I saw the girl's face-_

I woke up. Sighing, I got out of bed, seeing as how the alarm clock woke me up. It was 10 a.m. I turned it off, got dressed, brushed my teeth and went downstairs for breakfast.

This had been the routine for the past couple of days, ever since that day I arrived at the Vick household. Besides the dream. The first thing I noticed was that besides Eve and Macy, there were no women in the house. I felt bad, because I always had two parents by my side, even if they didn't always agree on things. Like getting married.

I saw Eve at the counter. Macy had made me eggs and bacon, but it looks like Eve got her own. She only had cereal and a protein bar.

"Hey," I said to her, sitting down and began eating.

"Hi. How'd you sleep?"

I thought about the dream, and decided not to mention it. "Fine. You?"

She shrugged, but didn't say anything. Just then her phone buzzed and she looked at her message. A moment later she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"My friend. She cancelled on our outing."

"Oh, sorry. What were you going to do?"

"We were going to get lunch at the pier. But it's fine."

"No it's not. It sucks when a friend bails on you. Hey, do you want to go to lunch with me?" I blushed when I realized that sounded like I was asking her out, but she didn't notice. She tapped her fingers on the counter, deep in thought.

"Okay," she finally responded, getting up from her seat. "Let's go in two hours. Sound good?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Okay."

As she left, I caught a glimpse of the now familiar tortured look on her face, and restrained again from hugging her until she smiled.

Eve was waiting by the door, calling me down. She was dressed in white shorts and a purple tank top. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail. She looked nice, is what I'm saying.

The Vicks' had their own driver and a pretty nice black business car. The ride there was mostly silent, except for on occasion Eve would point out places that she usually went, and where I could go too.

"You know, we should get to know each other more," I said, mustering up the courage to start the conversation. "Since we live in the same house and all."

"Okay," she said as we got out of the car. "My name is Eve Rebecca Vicks, I'm from Holmes Beach, Florida, have been my whole life. I'm very stubborn, and sometimes that makes people hate me, but I don't care. I have a tight circle of friends, although my school is very big. My mom died when I was three, so I don't remember her that well, and don't you dare feel sorry for me. I like popsicles, especially cherry, interior decorating, and cute movies. I dislike pineapple, rainy days, and people who try to control me. Oh, and my favorite thing to do is snowboard. Now what's your story?"

I widened my eyes in surprise. I had expected her to talk slowly, but she acted like she was asked that often. I laughed a little. We quickly got a table. Thankfully, there weren't many people there, and it was only old people, so no one came up to ask for my autograph.

"Haven't you read about me on the internet?" I asked in a joking manner. She raised her eyebrows, just a lightly.

"Strange as it seems, me and my fifteen year old friends don't talk about you that much. Or think about you."

I faked a pained expression, but continued talking.

"Well, my name is Justin Bieber, I'm from Stratford, Ontario, and my favorite color is purple. I grew up in a small town with my mom, Pattie. Parents, divorced. One little stepsister and stepbrother. I like girls, singing, and playing the guitar. I hate waking up early, school, and girls."

"Wait," she interrupted me. "You just said you love girls but you also hate them?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "They can be cool, but they're just as emotional."

"Excuse me." Eve made a mock hurt face. "Sometimes that's a good thing. Even though… sometimes… the emotions overwhelm you…"

She trailed off and her real hurt look came on. I had to figure out what was going on. Taking a deep breath, I asked, "What do you mean? What was so overwhelming that happened to you?"

She looked at me with piercing eyes, and I stared right back. After a moment or two, she sighed, apparently defeated. "I was dumped by my boyfriend of two years for a cheerleader."

Her words were bitter and caught me off guard. Before I could say "I'm sorry" she continued, "I thought we were perfect for each other. I even considered marrying him right after high school. Crazy, right? Well, one day I call him and a girl answers. They were making out and she probably picked it up before he could check who it was."

"Eve, that sucks."

"That's not even the worst part. I thought he would beg for my forgiveness and we could forget this all ever happened. But the next day, he dumps me! Right in the middle of Spanish class on my cell phone!"

I made a sound at the back of my throat, a mix between a groan and a growl. I was getting upset just hearing this story. Eve had finished, and she was close to tears. I did something that surprised both of us. I put my hand on top of hers, and kept it there.

"Thanks, but why did you tell me all that? I just met you," I said, watching her reaction.

She sighed again, running her hand through her hair. "Maybe you just seem like the first decent guy I've met since my ex. I know how to trust people now, what to look for in a friend."

I smiled, my heart racing. Why was I so excited that she called me a friend. I haven't had one in a while.

"I'm glad you can trust me. What's this jerk's name?"

"Zach. Why?"

"I'm gonna go kick his ass."

She gasped. "NO!"

I held up my hands, laughing. "Chill, Eve, just a joke!"

She relaxed, hitting my arm. "Don't do that!" But she was smiling. Her look of pain seemed to be permanently erased.

"Do you want to go?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Okay."


	3. Just tell me

Chapter 3

"What's your favorite place in the world?" I asked Eve one evening. We had just finished eating dinner, and were now sitting in her room. I know how it sounds, but we were just talking, like what we've been doing for the past week and a half.

She looked away from her computer, minimizing her Facebook page. "My favorite place? This house." She said it without hesitation.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" My tone was grave.

"I guess."

"Don't be offended by this, but why DO you live in a house like this when I know how much your dad makes?"

She looked out the window, her expression unreadable. I thought I crossed a line and was going to be thrown out of her room, but she answered me.

"This is where I grew up. My mom raised me for the short time I knew her, and even though I know we could afford a mansion, money just doesn't interest me."

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"Justin!" she laughed. "Money isn't everything. It doesn't buy happiness!"

"But it definitely doesn't make you sad," I mumbled. She sighed half jokingly, but I knew if I pressed her, she would rant on forever about this. I had to say something though. "I was talking to Macy, and she said she wants to be a housekeeper, because it's what she's good at."

"Really," Eve said, nodding slowly. At first I thought she wasn't listening, but that wouldn't be her. When we talk, I feel like we're the only two people talking, and only our conversation matters. They're a lot more intellectual than the things my old friends and I would talk about.

"It's not just about the money and getting the only job you can get," I continued. "It's about doing what you love, and maybe this is what she wants to do."

"Yeah, but my father isn't exactly the most lovable person in the world."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's just never really there for me, and I've only seen him smile to clients." She sounded so sad. I frowned. "I've never really had a real friend before, because people are intimidated by him, even girls."

"Well, we kind of works for me, so I'm not intimidated by him," I offered. "So I'm a real friend, right?"

She looked at me for a minute, and said, "I guess so. If you don't leave me."

I laughed, but she didn't, so I tried to make it a cough, "Okay. Deal."

The next day I looked around the house, but no Eve. I was disappointed, weirdly enough, because I was so used to her being around.

"Justin?" It was Macy calling my name from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Eve said she wanted you to come outside."

"Oh- thanks, Macy!"

I ran outside. I saw her, with short shorts and a small tank top on. Really small. I couldn't help but wander with my eyes, until she looked up from her magazine. My stomach flip flopped, and I blushed. I think she pretended not to notice.

"Hey," she smiled warmly at me.

"Hey? What's up?"

"I was looking in the garage for something and I found these." She held up two big water guns. My eyes widened.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. I grabbed one, and admired it. It was blue and green, and Eve's was red and orange. Both were filled with water.

Without warning, Eve sprayed water at me right in the chest. I stumbled backward, and she laughed loudly.

"Oh, it's on!" I shouted, and she started running, screaming.

Twenty minutes later, we were drenched and almost out of water. Instead of me chasing her, I ran around the house and hid in the bushes, ready to tackle her to the ground. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. Turning around, Eve slammed into me, my plan in reverse. Then it got really silent.

She was on top of me, her hair brushing my face. I held my breath, barely moving. I felt her heart beating fast along with mine.

After a moment that felt like hours, Macy's sharp voice came from the kitchen window. "Eve! Justin! Lunch is ready!"

Eve got off quickly off me. We sat there for a second, looking at each other, then started laughing. Hard laughing.

"Eve and Justin!"

"Coming, Macy!" Eve shouted back, then got up, pulling me along with her.

What just happened? Eve and I had a moment, but why wasn't I surprised? I don't know why I never saw her beauty before, or had I noticed all along? So many questions, yet Eve didn't say anything to me all through lunch. I wish she would just tell me what was going through her mind.


	4. Was it called? Love?

Chapter 4

I was in my room, munching on an afternoon snack when my cell phone buzzed. It was my manager, Scooter.

"Hey, what up, Scoot?" I greeted him.

"Hey, buddie, good news!"

I thought of Eve, then said, "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like you're getting out of here in a couple days to go on tour!"

My face fell, as Scooter waited for a reply, I got up and started pacing the room.

"But I thought it wasn't safe enough for me to go anywhere."

"Well, Mr. Vick pulled some strings, and you'll have lots of security, but it's been a while, so let's hope the crowd cools down a little. At least you're not Miley Cyrus."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

I rolled my eyes since he didn't take it sarcastically. I quickly said goodbye and started packing with no energy. Just when I was starting to get used to this place, I had to leave. What would Eve say? Would she be hurt or would she put he pain she's gotten used to aside? I couldn't take any more of this. I had to talk to her.

I found her in her room, watching a YouTube video on her computer. Her light laughter filled the room, and when she turned around my voice got caught and I just stared. She looked absolutely stunning, her hair up and in a small dress.

"Um… hi," she said, giving me a strange look, given that I was just gaping in her doorway.

"Sorry, hey," I looked her over again. "Are you going out?"

She glanced down at her outfit, as if just remembering. "Oh! I'm going out to a movie with a couple of friends. I was actually going to invite you?"

I looked down at my feet, and her smiled slowly faded. "Eve, I have some bad news. I have to leave on Sunday morning to go on a tour." I was still looking down as she answered.

"Okay… How long will you be gone?"

"A month."

Finally risking a glance, I saw that she was nodding. In no time at all, she strode across the room and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, breathing in her lavender scented hair.

"Justin," she said quietly once she pulled away. "Can I drive you to the airport, or wherever you need to go?"

"Sure, why?"

"I want to say goodbye to you silly!"

I laughed. "Of course you can. In the meantime, I would love to go with you and your friends. Especially if there's guys there."

She slapped my arm. "Hey!" I ran out of the room before she could say anymore.

Sunday morning, I met Eve at the door. She had on skinny jeans and a graphic tee. She held my hand as we walked out the door. It felt like support, nothing more, unfortunately. In the car we were silent for a couple minutes. Finally, I broke the silence.

"So, what are going to do while I'm gone?"

"You act as if I can't live without you."

"I know I can't live without you." I said the words without thinking, and wished I hadn't. _Way to go, make it weird before you're about to leave._

She looked up in surprise, then smiled warmly. "I hope you remember that after a month of meeting pretty girls all around the world."

"Hey. I'm staying in the states. I'll be back before you know it."

She sighed, playing with something in her hands.

"Eve," I said clearly. "I WILL be back. I promise you that."

Her hesitant look made it seem like she didn't believe me.

We got to the plane with a couple minutes to spare. Eve turned to me with a sort of determined look in her eyes that I didn't notice before.

"Justin, I have something to say."

"Okay," I said slowly, half grinning at her.

"When I first met you," she began. "I didn't know what to expect. I had no idea who you were except for your name and career. I was reluctant at first to talk to you because I didn't want to get my hopes up. Then I realized how sweet and caring you are, and what a great friend you can be. So I trusted you, and you never let me down.

"The thing is, I've been through a lot, and I find it hard to open up to some people. It's different with you, sure, but it's still a little difficult. So I'm giving you this."

She held up the thing she was playing with before, and I saw that it was a necklace, in the shape of a star with a diamond on it. "This was my mother's. She gave it to my dad to give it to me when I was old enough. I've had for as long as I can remember. I'm giving it to you because I want some reason to believe you'll come back to me, even if it is just to return this. So here." She held it out in her open palm.

I grabbed her hand, but instead of taking the necklace with me, I grabbed her closer and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, but passionate. It was short but sweet. Tender, yet deep. I pulled away first, my breath coming out in short rasps.

"See, I have that to come back to also," I whispered.

She laughed, then gently shoved me toward the plane steps. "Go. I'll be here, waiting."

I smiled as I got on, wanting it to go so I could get back as soon as possible.


	5. Hugs and kisses

**This story is in Eve's point of view now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 5

I half-listened to my friend, Chrissa, go on endlessly about her latest boyfriend, while reading my favorite novel, _The Great Gatsby_.

"Ohmygod, Eve, he is so hot with his hair in his eyes and those tight, tight shirts, and –"

"Chrissa!" I couldn't take much more of this. "Don't you realize that you'll probably break up with him in a month or two?"

"Not Steven," she gushed. "He's so sensitive, unlike the all the other jerks I've dated. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah,… his eyes are blue…"

I sighed quietly, but didn't hang up. You'd think I would enjoy some girl talk, but most of my friends are obsessed about three things: boys, makeup, and themselves. These are the times when I missed Justin.

_Ah_, Justin. Justin Bieber. Ever since I gathered up every ounce of courage in my body and kissed him at the airport, I thought nonstop about everything to do with his hair to his eyes to his lips. It was crazy how much Eve had fallen for him. Over time, though, the practical side took over her brain and brought sense with it.

What if Justin came back, but didn't like her anymore? What if he didn't come back? What if her never liked her and only talked to her because she was the only person besides Macy around? She hated this past week, anticipating his arrival.

She gasped, suddenly remembering for the first time that day he was coming back, like he promised he would. _Calm down_, I told myself with some difficulty. _Just be casual and then freak out if he actually comes over._

She almost dropped the phone where Chrissa was still babbling on the other line about Steve's muscular arms.

"Chrissa, I have to go. A friend is coming over soon and I want to get ready."

"Oooh," I could picture her raising her eyebrows. "Well, dear Eve, you must tell me all about this… friend that you care so much about."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, now I really missed Justin.

The doorbell and I yelled coming down the stairs, "I'LL GET IT!"

Skidding to halt in front of the door, I quickly patted my hair down, then opened the door as "casually" as I could. There he was, standing on my doorstep, the sun making his golden hair shine.

"Hey, shawty," he said, grinning lopsidedly. "Missed you."

I forgot the meaning of the word casual and flung my arms around him. "I missed you, too," I whispered into his ear, and I felt him shiver. Beaming, I pulled back and led him inside, up to my room, where we usually talked.

"How was the tour?" I asked right away, then cleared my throat to get the squeakiness out of it.

"It was all right," he said, both of us sitting down on my black futon. "Really boring without you." He winked and I laughed. "Being here made forget all that craziness but the moment I got off the plane there were girls _everywhere_." He shook his head, as if getting rid of the memories.

"Oh, really?" I teased, getting a teensy bit jealous. "Did you enjoy that?"

He took one look at my expression and cracked up. I suppressed a grin but was unsuccessful. Soon his laugh died down, and a sad look came across his gorgeous features. "There were other people too. People who weren't my fans at all, but guys who shouted things at me. They said things like, 'You're so gay' and 'you're such a girl.' Kind of made me regret ever getting into this whole singing business."

He looked so sad, it made me realize how he must have felt when I confided in him at the restaurant so long ago. I put my hand on his knee.

"Justin, you have amazing talent. You should be proud you can sing, not be intimidated by a bunch of jerks. If it makes you feel better, I have a couple of guy friends that don't think you're so bad."

He laughed shortly, then glanced down at my hand on his knee. I didn't pull away. He looked into my eyes, then leaned forward. I smiled, and met him halfway. It was a sweet kiss, kind of like our goodbye kiss a month ago. Then he leaned in more, until I was lying down and he was on top of me, my legs on his lap.

I'm sixteen years old, and I've had a long term boyfriend, so I have some experience in this area. It was way more passionate than anything I've ever felt, though. It was like we were trying to make up for the time we were apart.

I ran one hand through his hair, the other tugging at his shirt. He was politely keeping hands to himself, but I took pity on him and opened my mouth, admitting tongue entry.

We made out like that for a couple minutes, then I heard his stomach rumble. I pushed him off me, out of breath, then laughed.

"Hungry?"

He grinned sheepishly, also slightly out of breath, and we went downstairs to the kitchen. I got him and myself a Popsicle. We chatted for a couple minutes, until Macy came in, carrying in the groceries.

"Justin!" she greeted him. "Welcome back to Florida. Are you still staying here?"

"No. I have a hotel about 15 minutes from here. Scooter decided it was safe enough to get situated there, at least until my next tour. But I'll be coming in every day." He winked at me when Macy turned her back. I giggled for the first time in a while.

"That's wonderful. You'll stay for dinner, yes?"

"For sure."

"I will tell Mr. Vick about this, then. He will want to join you."

"Doesn't he usually eat dinner with you?" Justin asked me.

I shook my head, "Rarely. Only on special occasions."

"Oh. So I'll be here at 6?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay."

"Okay." (giggle)


	6. Don't I look good

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I just got back from vacation, and finals have been taking up my life, but here it is, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ;)**

Chapter 6

I never really thought about how I looked at dinner, but now I was thinking of wearing a dress! I didn't even care what I looked like in front of Zach. Deciding on a light blue halter dress that looked summery but I know my father would approve (like he would care), I headed downstairs to the dining room.

Justin was already there, and he slid my chair out for me. "You look beautiful," he murmured into my ear, then sat across from me. I smiled, and then my dad came into the room. He shook hands with Justin, then sat down at the head of the table.

"So, Justin, how was the tour?" he asked in his business-like manner.

"It was good, sir, but it's good to be away from all the press and fans."

"I'll bet it is! Did you have a good time?"

"A little bit, but I like it here more, where it's familiar." Justin locked eyes with me while my dad ate his food, and I arched one eyebrow. He smiled, then turned back to my father.

"I hope it was nice weather, it's been very lovely here," my dad said.

"Oh, you know, it changed with each state I was in. Sunny in Nevada, raining in Washington, and boiling in Texas!"

My father laughed politely, just as the doorbell rang. The sound of Macy opening the door, then Scooter, Justin's manager, walked in.

"Ah, hello, please sit down," my father said, oddly sounding relieved. Probably because another adult was in the room. He'd never been comfortable around kids, I reflected bitterly.

My father and Scooter started talking, and Justin and I flirted with each other from across the table. Our game was to not get caught. Smiling and giggling, we moved on to playing footsie. We weren't really paying attention when Scooter dropped his fork, so when he came back up he gave Justin a look, who literally jumped in his. A split second later, I caught on, blushing. Scooter was trying to look stern, but his lips kept twitching.

My dad seemed very out of the loop, because he just looked from Scooter to Justin to me, finally. Still, he acted like nothing strange like Justin's manager discovering our love life, and continued with boring talk about business. Justin and I didn't look each other in the eye for the rest of the night.

"Justin, I'll meet you out in the car!" Scooter said at the end of dinner, walking outside with my father. Justin pecked me on the cheek.

"That was scary," he said, looking behind him as if someone was spying on us.

"Do you think he'll tell my dad?" I asked worriedly.

"I think they're talking about it right now." We looked through the window where I could Scooter talking with hand gestures. I gulped. Justin noticed this, took me over to a corner, and hugged me.

"Don't worry about it, shawty," he said quietly. I smiled, liking my new nickname. "Hey, maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow, not in this house."

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah, like the arcade. We won't run into anyone there that we know right?"

I chewed my lip, thinking of the possibilities. My friends sometimes talked about the nerds that went down there, but since I barely knew any nerds, I couldn't disagree with him.

Shrugging, I said, "I think it'd be cool. Meet there at 5?"

"Sounds good. See you there."

"Okay."

Instead of saying ok, he kissed me quickly on the lips before moving out the door, leaving me swaying where I stood.

"Dang," was the first thing Justin said when we walked through the doors of the arcade. "Can you say small town?"

I laughed, looking around me, too. I'd only ever been here a couple times in my life, so I couldn't really say I was used to it. "This place never really attracted many people. At least not after I was born. But at least there's no one here that knows you."

Justin shook his head, then grinned. "Well, we could brighten it up a little bit." Grabbing my hand, he pulled me through to where the cash machine was.

We were playing a crane game, and I was enjoying the look of determination on his face, when I saw _him_.

Zach.

He looked the same from when I saw him on the last day of school. He was with one of his friends, pouring over a comic book. I looked down, not knowing why I was blushing, because I knew I was over him. I took a deep breath. _It still hurts, though_. Justin glanced at me, then stopped trying to capture the pink bunny that was impossible to get.

"What is it, Eve?"

"What? Nothing."

"It's not nothing."

I sighed slowly, then murmured. "Okay, don't look, but there's Zach behind me by the prize counter."

"That jerk who dumped you?" he asked angrily. His eyes swiveled around the room.

"Yes," I said, surprised he remembered. "But it's no big deal, because I'm here with you."

"Are you sure? Cause that guy's about the same size as me, I could take him –"

"No, don't," I insisted. "Trust me, just… let's play something."

For the next ten minutes, I strategically picked games that were on the opposite side of the room from where my ex-boyfriend was. I don't think he noticed me yet. Honestly, I kind of wanted him to see me with another guy, to show that I was over him. It wasn't to make him jealous, because Justins NOT a tool. I just thought this was as good a time as any.

It wasn't until we were leaving, me wearing a plastic ring Justin won at the prize counter, that I saw Zach by the door. I closed my eyes, and Justin squeezed my hand.

"Eve?" I heard him say. I turned to him, as if I just noticed he was there.

"Oh, hi!" I clung to Justin's hand like life support. Zach looked me over, and Justin cleared his throat.

"Oh, god, I'm so rude," I said. "Zach, this is, um, Justin Bieber."

"Sup, man?" Justin shook his hand good naturedly, then put his arm around mine. Zach nodded, turning red. I realized how _very _awkward this was.

"Well, we have to get going," I said, making my way for the door.

"Eve?" Zach's voice was quiet, but I paused anyway. "It's good to see you."

I looked at him, and I could not believe he just said that. He dumps me out of the blue, when I thought we were doing just fine, and he says it's good to see me? I need therapy. Making sure he saw, I rolled my eyes and walked out the door without saying anything.


	7. WARNING: Awkwardness

Chapter 7

Justin's POV

Eve and I walked the path to her door holding hands.

"That was cool," I said, trying to control her nervousness. "How you handled that."

She laughed. "It felt good, relieving. I'm glad I had you there."

"Yes, I know, my presence does calm people down, so I'm told. It's a gift, sometimes a curse."

Laughing again, she swatted my arm. We were at her front door, which was opened by Mr. Vick, looking stern.

"Eve," he said firmly. "You are almost late."

I felt her stiffen up beside me, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Eve barely talked about her dad, and when she did, she said he never cared. It didn't look like it, from the way he was glaring at me.

"I'll, um, see you later, Eve." I didn't hug or kiss her goodnight, just got out of there as quick as possible.

Eve's POV

"Hey, dad," I said nonchalantly, feeling nauseous but refused to show it. As soon as Justin was gone, though, his stern expression relaxed a little bit, but not all the way where he could smile.

"Why don't you come in," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm not a client. I can come in when I want to."

"Of course you can. But it's kind of chilly outside and I don't want you to get cold."

Sighing, I followed him inside. We went into the living room where I sat on the couch. My dad sat next to me. I almost scooted away but managed not to at the last second.

"We have to talk about you dating boys."

"Would you rather I date girls?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Eve, you can't be serious?"

"No, I was just kidding." Weird, that I have to explain it when some fathers just laughed.

"Right, ok. Anyway, like I was saying, we have to talk about you and Justin. I hardly knew you two… you know… 'liked' each other. Since you obviously do, though, I think we should establish some rules."

"Wait, wait, wait." I had never talked back to my father, much less raised my voice. But I had to do this eventually. "Are you seriously noticing NOW that we're going out? And you want to set down rules?"

My dad looked down at his feet. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Since when have you cared?" Did I just say that? Well, duh, because he was looking at me with hurt and shame and anger.

"I've always cared ever since you were born!"

"Well, that's funny, seeing as how we've never had a casual conversation ever since –"

"Ever since what? Your mother died?"

His words were short and abrupt, but they stung no matter how he said it. We'd never actually talked about this, but I'd always wanted to. Now the chance finally came and all I wanted to do was go up to my room.

"I've let you live your life for too long without my knowledge of what's been happening," he continued, calming down. "Now I'm admitting that it's my fault. But it's not too late to start over. It may never be the same between us, but I at least want to protect you. Starting with this boy. I think your relationship is moving too fast."

"Really."

"Yes. I'm not saying you should end it, but at least don't take him up to your room and don't have him over without my permission or when I'm not home."

"Okay, fine. Can I go now?"

"Yes, I guess so," he replied grimly.

Running away from the most awkward conversation I ever wanted to have, I collapsed on my bed. My phone buzzed. It was a text from Justin.

**Hey shawty. Can I come over tomorrow?**

**Thought youd never ask ;)**

**Haha what time?**

I thought about what my dad said about not having Justin over when he's not home. He's never home during the day. He would think I would never disobey him, now that he's set his 'rules.' Usually, this would be true, but right now I didn't really care what my dad thought. I was just angry, at my dad for finally paying attention to me but didn't seem happy about it, and at myself for not loving the fact that he cared about who I dated.

**Noon ok with u? **

**Perfect. I'll be there 3 **


	8. Emotional overload

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 8

"Hey, shawty, what's up?" This was Justin's way of greeting me when he walked through my front door the following day at noon.

"Hi," I simply replied. We immediately started walking to my room. "Sorry about yesterday. My dad freaked out and he took it out on you. And me, a little."

He chuckled, but I sensed some caution in his voice when he said, "Yeah, what was that about anyway?"

"Oh, nothing!" I struggled to keep my voice normal. It may have sounded kind of pitchy.

By now we were in my room and I was next to him on my couch without realizing it. I blushed, remembering the last time we were like this. And where it led to. Justin must have been thinking the same thing, since he took my hand and looked into my eyes.

Soon we were making out again, but my mind was somewhere else. Maybe the talk with my father really made me wonder if this whole thing was worth it. The press would find out sooner or later, then all the crazy fan girls would be stalking me and I just didn't want that.

"Justin, stop." I pushed him off me, and patted my hair down. His face had mixed looks on it; excitement, disappointment, and confusion.

"What's wrong, shawty?" I sighed in frustration. I had so many emotions running through and it scared me that I couldn't name them. I'm pretty sure one was anger. So I took it out on him.

"What's wrong? How about the fact that my life is spinning so out of control I can barely breath without someone calling me out on it? You're going to be gone all the time so it will be hard to keep up a relationship, and my dad doesn't really approve of me dating even though he's never given a damn about me ever! So why am I pissy and confused and depressed? Maybe it's because my life is a shit-hole!"

I stopped to catch my breath. Justin was silent, his face expressionless. Finally, he spoke.

"So this is what you do when a little stress comes your way? How do you think I feel?" Irritation seeped into his voice, and I flinched.

"I've thought about that –"

"Have you? Because I know that if you have, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"I'm just questioning if it's worth it! All the pictures and articles and girls…"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. I thought you could handle it. Obviously, I was wrong." He got up and walked to the door, then turned around. "Call me when the Eve I know comes back." Then he shut the door quietly but firmly, leaving me feel angry and hurt. I threw a pillow at the door, and screamed into another.

Why did life always do this to me? I was perfectly happy, enjoying life, when something happens, like my father starts to care, and it all comes crumbling down. Tears that had been threatening to spill for the last few minutes finally won, and I cried for 10 minutes.

Anger was gone, and now something else took its place. It was guilt. I knew that even though I wanted it to be everyone else's fault, it was all mine. So my dad wants to make up for his mistakes. I should've handled it better, instead of taking it out on the best friend I'd ever had. Any possibly boyfriend.

This wasn't making me feel better. I cried some more until sleep came and I could escape all this drama.

My dreams, though, disagreed with me. I dreamt I was on a horse with Justin and my dad comes along dressed in a suit, as usual, but yells at me. Justin gets off and runs away, then suddenly, I'm drowning in the water. I woke up before I could die.


	9. Well, this is new

Chapter 9

For the … I lost count times that day, my thumb hovered over Justin's name on my cell phone. I wanted to text him, call him, anything, but something held me back every time. _Stupid dream_, I thought. It made me think more clearly about what I wanted. That's what scared me.

My phone buzzed suddenly and my heart almost leapt out of my chest. It wasn't who I expected, though.

It's Zach.

_What the- _I couldn't ignore him! Or should I? He was the jerk that broke my heart! Against my better judgment, I let him in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curtly.

"Hello to you to." He grinned smugly, as if he won something walking into my home.

"Just answer the question."

"Ouch. Who knew you could be so grouchy?"

That's it. I lost it. "Grouchy? Me? Oh no, you must not be talking about me since you're the one who dumped me!"

Zach's face remained calm, just said, "Please. You had to have seen it coming."

I scoffed. "No! I thought we were perfectly happy, but then you say 'It's over' and go make out with a cheerleader!"

"Yeah, only because you were acting all…" He struggled for words for a minute. "You know what your problem is? Your scared of commitment."

"Don't you dare blame this on me! I stayed with you for two years!"

"Yes," he said, "but dig deeper. You didn't really like going out in public, did you?"

"I – what?"

"You flinched every time I tried to hold your hand in the hallways."

"That doesn't mean I never tried to make it work. And it was working just fine until you gave up all of a sudden and left me confused and hurt!" She hated him more than ever before. He was trying to blame her for their relationship ending. The more she thought about it, though, the more, the more it sounded like her. Maybe she never thought they were truly happy. Nonetheless, she was still angry.

She glared at him. "This isn't all my fault, you know. You could've talked to me about it."

"I know, I could have. I should have. That's why we never stayed together. Sure, we talked to each other, but we never talked _about _each other. I want to be in a relationship with someone that I can really talk to. And I know you do too."

His words hit me like a crazy-jealous cheerleader. I knew right away I did want someone like that. And I already knew him. I even made out with him. I didn't see Justin as a pop star, but as my best friend. Zach and I weren't friends first, so it wasn't the same.

"Eve? Earth to Eve!" My thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving across my face.

"Oh my gosh…" I knew what I had to do, but first…

"So," Zach said, looking uncomfortable for the first time. "I just came over here because I saw that kid you were with at the arcade."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and he looked kind of depressed. And just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Zach, I never thought I'd say this, but thanks." I smiled sincerely for the first time that day. "And now… you have to go."

"Uh, okay." I restrained from pushing him out of my house. When he was finally gone, I ran to my room and took out my phone. I typed a short message and pressed send.


	10. It's a love story

**Here is the end, finally! I enjoyed writing this, I get inspired by things around me. Thanks for the reviews 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ;)**

Chapter 10

"Justin!"

"Eve!"

"Justin, Eve, could you tell what movie you're seeing?"

"Just one picture, Justin, with your girlfriend!"

I closed my eyes against the flashes of light from the paparazzi, and leaned more into Justin. We were seeing a movie in my hometown, and word got out, even when we planned it only yesterday. Now they were blocking our entrance. Thankfully, the security guards shamelessy pushed cameramen out of the way. It was too late, though. My picture would be in a magazine, I knew it. That was what Justin said to expect when you're a pop star's girlfriend.

He had forgiven me, obviously, a few minutes after talking to him. I missed his face, and every single day I scolded myself for ever letting him walk away, if only for a few days. I remembered happily when he said that he thought the same thing, but not anymore, and we kissed… a few times.

He was now holding my hand tightly, nodding and smiling politely at the press, showing that he was proud and not embarrassed of us being out together. I wondered if he had thought about how many girls he was letting down all over the world.

When we were in our seats, my phone rang. It was my dad. I smiled. Our relationship was starting to change, I could tell. We said hi to each other a lot more (compared to the times we _never_ said hi) and he was starting to take more interest of my life. It wasn't just Justin, it was everything. Just yesterday we were talking about my mom, and it was a very heartfelt evening.

"Hey, Dad," I said into my phone.

"Hi, Eve, I was just checking on what time you're getting home."

"Eleven. Don't worry."

"Ok… bye hon." He hung up and I was surprised at his address to me. Did he just call me "hon?" For the first time saying that, he wasn't too bad.

"What is it?" Justin asked, his hand on my arm. He must have been alarmed at my expression.

"Nothing," I replied. "Just happy to be here."

He smiled, and that familiar feeling of my heart melting came again. He kissed my cheek, and the people behind us, fans, press, and movie-lovers combined, sighed. I laughed. I didn't mind being famous for dating Justin, I'm just glad I was with Justin. Period.

"Shh!" someone said in front of us. We grinned and sat back. The movie was starting.

**I know that was a bad ending, but I didn't know how else to end it! Hopefully more stories to come...**


End file.
